


I found me

by Scarlett_Rogue



Series: Genderfluid Jaskier [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Genderfluid Jaskier, I just needed Jaskier in a dress with a leg slit, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, Trans Jaskier, pining over his femininity, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: Jaskier buys a daring red dress, throws some lipstick on, and greets Geralt after a hunt. Short, sweet, self-indulgent genderfluid Jaskier, that’s about it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Genderfluid Jaskier [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653316
Comments: 8
Kudos: 322





	I found me

Jaskier had never been a shy creature; as a child he was loud, enigmatic. He filled the space around him with his energetic presence and his trilling laughter. He dressed loud, too. Bright colors, ornamented clothing, shiny jewelry. In his private life his lovers saw him in all manner of undress, but this...few saw him like this.

He was alone for the moment. Geralt would be back soon, and that thought sent a shiver down his spine at the same time that it made his shoulders tense. Geralt has seen him in a dress a time or two, but Jaskier had always played it off as mere curiosity. He hadn’t yet found the courage to tell Geralt that femininity was more than a curiosity - it was a thread that he’d weaved through the tapestry of his soul many years ago, a piece of himself that was never going to fade. He’d worn ladies underclothes many times to feel that silent spark of belonging, a secret to everyone around him. 

This was different. This was, like every other part of Jaskier, loud.

The dress he’d bought at a specialty shop in the market earlier cost a pretty coin. The crimson fabric dipped down into a scandalous V over his breast bone where it continued down, tight around his waist. The upper arms were form-fitting, only to billow out at the forearms, draping dramatically just past his wrists. Not a dress one wears outside the privacy of their own bedroom unless they were a witch and could get away with such ambitious expression. It was the lower half of the dress that truly sealed the deal. It was floor-length, but up the right leg ran a huge slit that stopped close to his hipbone. It flowed freely, leaving very little to the imagination when he took a step. 

It was the most beautiful dress he’d ever laid eyes on, and the most terrifying dress to put on when he knew Geralt would return to their room at any moment. There was something so freeing about it, though, to so daringly dip into this realm of his own femininity. Upon inspecting himself in the mirror he found that he adored the shade with his skintone, loved the curves in the dress, loved even more the contrast between the revealing neckline and the patch of soft chest hair that demanded to be seen. He smiled and, with a soft mutter of “fuck it”, reached for the blood red lipstick he bought a few weeks back. It would look stunning with the dress. 

He applied the lipstick with a brush slowly and carefully, so focused that he didn’t hear the door open.

“Wow.”

Jaskier nearly dropped the brush in surprise but he was determined to play it off, act like there was nothing out of the ordinary happening here. He smeared another thick line, lips parted, and barely spared a glance at Geralt.

“How was the hunt then?” He asked. 

“Shit. It was an animal, not a monster. Was able to sell it to someone in the market for dinner, at least.”

Jaskier laughed softly as he pulled away from his reflection, finally turning to look at Geralt. The man was still clean from the bath they’d taken last night. Jaskier was secretly grateful that he wouldn’t have to order another.

“I’ll play in the tavern before we leave tomorrow to fetch us some more coin.”

“And will you be wearing that?” Geralt gestured to the dress. Jaskier blushed; now forced to acknowledge his attire, he wasn’t sure how to explain himself to Geralt.

“Few get the privilege of seeing me like this,” he decided was the only answer that mattered.

Geralt ‘hmm’d’ under his breath as his eyes raked over Jaskier’s form. Jaskier’s plush, red lips curved into the smallest of smiles, tension pulling at the edges. Geralt crossed the room, reached out, slid his hands down Jaskier’s side as they came together.

“What’s the occasion?” Geralt slipped a hand up to pet Jaskier's cheek, trying to ease some of the tension. 

“I just…” Jaskier looked down at his bare feet peeking from under the dress back up to Geralt, who watched him silently with tender eyes. “I just needed to feel like myself tonight.”

“Well,” Geralt looked him up and down again. This time there was heat behind those yellow eyes. “Does this mean I can buy you dresses when I please?”

Jaskier laughed. “Don’t you dare! Save your coin for your baths, smelly.”

Geralt grinned back. He cupped Jaskier’s cheek and pulled the other man into a kiss that started sweet and quickly heated up. Jaskier moaned against Geralt’s lips, his body flush with desire, and he was certain Geralt could hear how fast his heart was beating. 

Geralt pulled away first, his eyes burning bright as he leaned back to take another look at Jaskier’s dress. Jaskier chuckled and touched the corner of Geralt’s now deep red lips.

“This color suits you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in love with all things trans Jaskier and would love some prompt ideas if anyone is interested!


End file.
